Many computing systems include one or more low-power states, and one of those low-power modes may include a connected standby mode. Connected standby is a low-power state that features low power consumption while maintaining internet connectivity. The connected standby state allows programs and applications to conserve power and update automatically. Another benefit of connected standby is that computing devices can resume normal operations from a connected standby state quickly. Typical computing devices may include hardware, firmware, and/or software to manage power consumption during a connected standby state.